Courtesy Call
by lovedrreid
Summary: What happens when the BAU team is gone from a trap, leaving only one alive? Warning: Suicide attempt, drug use, and some freaky shi*


Courtesy Call

A/N: Yes, another songfic. Song: Courtesy Call By: Sixx Am (Soundtrack from The Heroin Diaries) -  
[Dialtone, knocking]  
[Female voice:] Housekeeping...  
[Knocking]  
[Female:] Hello, housekeeping? [Tries, door, knocking]  
[Female:] Hello?

Well you found me, but I don't know Why you wanna save me...  
Well, God is great and God is good But God didn't help me when he could And life dances so lonely by.  
-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

I don't know anything anymore, I just don't know. The rest are gone, so I have no one, no reason to live. They were all killed by George Foyet. They're never coming back, why couldn't I've just went with them, because then, I'd be with them now. I should've known there was going to be a bomb in that house. It was obvious it was a trap, now, we've lost everyone in the BAU team, except for me, and Foyet got away. I swear if I ever find him, he'll go through torture for hours. I swear I'll kill him. Now I have no reason in this world. I have no reason to live...  
-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

So now, I sit in my room with a syringe in one hand, and a razor in the other. I'll get high, just one more time. Just for the sake of nothing and everything. Nobody's here, so no one can save me. Why do the bad things always happen to me? So as I say goodbye, in this letter to nobody, I think about the good times with the others. Soon, we'll be able to continue the good times.

I push the needle into my skin and push the plunger down and feel the instant numbness throughout my body. I can't wait to see them again. The Dilaudid in my system knocks me out for a short period of time, so I take more into the syringe and reinsert it into my vein. It slowly takes my breath away, I know I've taken enough for a deathly overdose, but, I don't care. It had no effect on me, figures.

Next, I take the razor near my wrists and cut shallow. For some reason, I can't move the razor to my wrists. the sharp medal caresses my skin like a wave on a shore, and the blood washes down like a downhill stream, only it's red. I cut more. I smile at the red covering my arm in tiny droplets. -  
This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is just an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is just an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up -  
I, I can't feel anything My arms are numb and I'm hoping You noticed the line I left off All that you'll find inside Are bells and butterflies But I'll be smiling when I die -  
I finally put the razor to my wrists, but then I see everyone of them. The team members. In a ghostlike version of them. They look sadly at me with tears dropping into my lap as they levitate just barely above me. I cry, knowing they wouldn't want this, but I do. I throw the razor down and cry on the floor. As soon as they died, I didn't know what to do, I'm confused now, so, I don't know what to do. I left my apartment with only taking clothes and other necessities. I quickly got into my car and started to drive. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. Hours later, I saw a sign saying 'Welcom To Oklahoma'. I think, have I really gone that far? It has only seemed a few minutes. Then I notice that it's dark outside. I've been listening to Sixx AM, and I think, ha, that's funny, it relates to my life so much.

I yawn and realize I'll have to sleep, so I stop at a small motel. I check in and go straight to my room and laid on the very uncomfortable bed, but surprisingly, I fell asleep. The next morning, I'm even more depressed, so I think, and think, and way too much more. I realize I have to do it. I have nobody, they're gone, I think again. I take the razor out of my bag and quickly put it to my wrists and cut them harshly, like my depressed soul, I think. I slowly sink onto the floor, knocking the phone down. It starts to beep and it's annoying, but I won't have to worry about that for long. The maid knocks on the door but I'm not going to answer. Why should I? I'd only be put in a mental institution where I wouldn't be able to leave. -  
This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is just an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is just an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up -  
This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is just an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up -  
[Knocking]  
[Female:] Sir, I know you're in there; are you okay?  
[Male voice:] Excuse me, ma'am, what's the problem here?  
[Female:] No one answering.  
[Male:] Who's in here. Hello? [Knocking]  
[Male:] Hello? Stepping in the room now... [Keys jingle, LOUD blunt thump, dialtone gets louder]  
[Male:] Oh Jesus Christ!  
[Female:] Oh! Ooh!

I know I'm not alone now. My vision is blurred, like my hearing too, but I can tell there are two people here. A man, and a lady. I hear screams and three beeps from a phone. I try to tell them no, but they aren't listening. I go into unconsciousness. And all I remember after that is seeing a bright light and the rest of the team, my family, waiting for me on the other side of a golden gate. I run, and run faster, but it takes so long, and I'm so tired. I finally get to them, but the gate won't open. I reach through to hug them, they hug me back.

I ask them why I can't get in, and they say because I can't. They say it's not my time, and that I have to go back. I start to cry. I don't want to go back, I tell them, but they say I have to. They wish me good luck and hope to see me when it's truly my time. I nod reluctantly and everything starts to fade in the distance. The bright lights fade to a lighter white room. Nobody's in the room, but I know I'm in the hospital. A doctor comes in.

He asks me if I have any family, and I answer no. He sighs, knowing then I'd be sent straight to a mental institution. I fall asleep after he tells me, with only seeing my family's ghosts again.

They all say in synch: 'We'll always be here for you, we love you, and this is best'. I don't believe them, but I have to listen. They're my family and know best. -  
This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is just an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is just an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up -  
This is just a courtesy call (Why'd you want to save me?)  
This is just a matter of policy (Why'd you want to save me now?)  
This is just an act of kindness (What'd you want to do it for?)  
To let you know that your time is up This is just a courtesy call (Why would you wanna save my life?)  
This is just a matter of policy (I know you did or you could)  
This is just an act of kindness (It's been comin' for a long time, long time...)  
To let you know that your time is up -  
A/N: Ahh, I like how this turned out, but I did plan on just killing him in his apartment, but that was too short, plus I don't have fangirl watch dogs. 


End file.
